


A Merry SebaCiel Christmas

by JigglyJelly (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BoyxBoy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas sex, Fluff, Lemon, Lemons, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Sex, Winter, Yaoi, cielxsebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:12:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JigglyJelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal Christmas day with Sebastian and Ciel.<br/>See what happens when Ciel played a tiny prank on his over-protective lover.<br/>Yaoi, minor OOC, Sebaciel One-shot<br/>Originally planned with fluff but ended up with lemons!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Merry SebaCiel Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This shot is dedicated to Ciel (and Sebastian as well of course) since I didn’t post anything on his birthday (I’m so sorry Ciel! But Happy Belated Birthday! I hope you had a great day with Sebastian and you’ve enjoyed your birthday!)  
> So here’s another SebaCiel one-shot! Please leave a review and tell me what you think of the shot! Compliments and criticisms are both appreciated! :D

A Merry SebaCiel Christmas

It was just another Christmas day, when Ciel Phantomhive would send the four servants (Tanaka, Mey-rin, Bard and Finny) on vacation to the Phantomhive Villa while he stayed with Sebastian in the manor. Although it was Christmas, Sebastian insisted Ciel to keep on working, much to the master's dismay. This year was the same, as Ciel read the papers he had to sign lazily, Sebastian was doing his assigned duties, not that he had much to do anyway.

Suddenly, Ciel rang the bell from his office, demanding Sebastian’s assistance. As the butler entered the door, the 18 years-old master stretched his rigid body, attempting to relax after concentrating on the papers for more than five hours.

“Sebastian,” he called, pushing the finished papers into a pile, “are there any more papers for me to sign today?”  
“No, my lord,” came the reply, “ You’ve worked hard today, Young Master; perhaps you would like to go for a walk outside? It is still quite early.” the butler suggested.

Ciel looked outside the window and found out that Sebastian was right; the thick layers of snow that covered the grounds glistened under the gentle sunlight. Ciel had never been fond of taking walks outside, but he was always interested in snow; he loved how pretty they looked under the sun and how they could feel so differently every time he touched them.

“Hm, it seems like you’re right. What time is it?”  
“Just about a few hours before evening, Young Master.”  
“Very well then, prepare me a coat or something; I’m going out for a walk.”  
“As you wish, my lord.”

-Outside the manor-  
“It’s so cold!” Ciel complained as he walked around the bushes. Sebastian and him had been out for only 30 minutes and he was already tired of walking-as expected from someone so fragile and delicate.

“I apologise for not preparing enough clothes, Young Master. It seems that the temperature has dropped just about 10 minutes ago, would you like to return to the manor?” Sebastian asked in a tone of guilt. He should have prepared warmer clothes for his precious master after all.

But what made him worried was that Ciel did not reply to him.  
Facing his back towards his butler, the bluenette stood there, while his hands seemed to be holding something. Nothing came out of his pale lips as he did not move at all.

“Young Master?” Sebastian asked, walking towards the boy and placed a hand on Ciel’s left shoulder. Perhaps Ciel was getting too cold.“Are you oka—”

Before he could finished his question, a snowball was shoved into his pale face. the icy feeling made him hiss a bit but it was nothing the demon couldn’t handle. He wiped off the snow on his face and his eyes met a smiling Ciel.

Ruby orbs stared intently into Ciel’s sapphire eye and the youngster’s smile widened. He attempted to shove another snowball into the butler’s face but before he could reach high enough, the demon had pressed a snowball onto his cheeks.

Ciel’s face turned red in embarrassment as his plan had been backfired. As he looked back at Sebastian, the taller male smirked triumphantly.

“Are you implying that we should have a snowball fight, my lord?”  
“Of course, you slow thinker,” Ciel chuckled, “What else do you think?” he bent down and started making another snowball.

“In that case…” Sebastian kneeled down as well, gathering some snow in a much quicker speed than Ciel, “I apologise before hand if I threw things at you a little too hard.”

And then the wild snowball fight has begun.  
Snowballs were flying everywhere, as both competitors refused to surrender. Sebastian was slightly winning the fight so far, as using his demonic speed became a great advantage against Ciel. However, Ciel was not too bad as well; he would make multiple smaller snowballs each time in order to make more attacks. The atmosphere was filled with laughter but stopped when Ciel yelped in pain all of a sudden.

Sebastian was frightened when Ciel bent down on the cold ground, clutching his stomach weakly. He ran to the bluenette and lifted his back to allow him to sit up in a more comfortable position. His eyes looked at his master with extreme anxiety and the guilt of not preparing anything for this was observant all over his usual calm face. Maybe he threw the snowballs at Ciel a little too hard…

“Young Master, are you alright!?” he asked, trying to cover the panicky and concern in his voice but definitely failing, “ I am so terribly sorry for throwing snow at you so hard, if I was more careful this would not hav—”

Suddenly, Sebastian was tackled to the ground, with Ciel sitting above him on the abdomen. He stuffed some snow onto the butler’s face while laughing mischievously.

“Hah! I knew you would fall for this trick!” Ciel said while he shoved more snow onto Sebastian’s face. "Your reactions are way too predictable, demon." he laughed louder but paused when Sebastian stopped struggling against him. The boy's eyes widened in disbelief- why did Sebastian stopped resisting?

"Sebastian?" carefully, Ciel brushed off the snow on his butler's face, "Are you alright...?"

The demon did not respond to Ciel's question. Instead, his cheeks looked paler than usual, almost as white as the snow. His skin felt like it was frozen, and Ciel was pretty sure that Sebastian's breathing sounded quieter. The gloved hands that were pressed against the Boy now rested beside the unmoving body. The butler was unconscious.

Ciel freaked out. " _What should I do!?_ " he thought to himself, this has never happened before. "Sebastian," he called out, his voice shaking with concern, "Sebastian, I'm so sorry for what I did! I promise I faked my pain earlier before but oh my goodness I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'll try to get you back to the manor as soon as possible. I'll go get some help-ah!" the boy yelped in surprise when he was flipped around by his smirking demon. With Ciel's back now lying on the cold surface, Sebastian loomed over the boy's petite body and pinned both of those hands onto the cold ground. Ciel's face blushed furiously when Sebastian's smirk widened, looking down at him amusingly.

"You absolute idiot!" Ciel blurted, feeling rather vulnerable in their position, "Why would you ever do something like that to me!? Do you know how concerned I was!?"

Ciel tried to kick Sebastian to reinforce his sentence, but much to his annoyance, the demon was stronger than him and pinned his body strong enough to allow no movements. Sebastian chuckled and leaned down, decreasing the space between him and his master.

"Oh, but _Young Master_ , if I recall correctly, was it not  _you_ who started this whole game?"

Ciel’s breathing quickened when he realised that Sebastian was staring at him intensely. He couldn’t tell what Sebastian was feeling. Anger? Annoyance? Concern?

“Young Master, please forgive me for what I am about to say to you, as this may sound quite informal,” Sebastian started, his voice low but gentle, “But…do you have any idea how worried I was when you pretended that you were hurt!? I thought that maybe one of your asthma attacks has started again and I didn’t know what to do!! Why would you do something as reckless as this!? Do you know how much it hurts me to see you in pain, especially when it would be my fault!?” the butler’s face turned into a frown.The hands that pinned Ciel down strengthened as Sebastian confessed his feelings.

Ciel was stunned by the slight confession and felt guilt building up within him; he had always knew that Sebastian and him loved each other (as lovers), but he’d never thought that Sebastian would be _that_ worried if he pranked him just a tiny bit; it was just a prank, right? But Sebastian’s expression looked so hurt, so frightened, as if Ciel could be gone any moment…the boy swallowed the lump in his throat and looked away, he finally replied,

“I…I didn’t think that you would be this worried about me…sorry about that.” he whispered, then he turned his head back and planted a small kiss onto the corner of Sebastian's lips.

“Here, will you forgive me?”

Nothing came from Sebastian.

Ciel looked up at his butler…and smiled softly; Sebastian’s face was blushing, and it looked surprisingly adorable.

“Young Master…” Sebastian whispered back, shocked at the master's behaviour, “I, uh, accept your apology, and um, may-may I possibly…kiss you?”

Sebastian’s question made Ciel blush, which drove the demon crazy as Ciel looked so tempting right then. After a few seconds of awkward silence, the bluenette hesitantly nodded.

“It’s…it’s okay I guess…but just the mouth okay? You can’t go any further with tha—mmph!”

Without waiting for Ciel’s answer, Sebastian smashed his lips against Ciel’s with force. His hands release Ciel’s hands and caressed the boy’s flushed cheeks while moving his head sideways, trying to push their lips together even more.

On the other side, Ciel was slightly unprepared at Sebastian’s sudden movement. His flushed face was reddened a few shades and his breathing turned into uneven pants. Just as he was about to push Sebastian away to breath some air, the butler pulled back and smiled at his master. He chuckled when he saw Ciel pouted adorably, and decided to go back to taste more of his master’s sweet lips.

With no hesitation, Sebastian kissed Ciel’s plump lips with less grace, all the while licking and sucking onto the bluenette's lower lip.

Ciel was now a panting mess; moaning softly into the kiss, his slim fingers tangled into Sebastian’s dark hair.

Once Ciel’s lips were red and wet enough, Sebastian moved onto the boy's jaw, followed by his thin neck.

As Sebastian kissed Ciel’s neck, the boy mewled loudly and clenched the demon’s hair slightly.

“Se-Sebastian!” He gasped, “I’ve-I’ve al-ready told you that you can- on-only ki-ss on the lips! We..shou-ld-hah-really…get back to the manor!”

The demon growled unwillingly but pulled back from the reddened skin.  
“Perhaps you are correct, Young Master. Let us return to the manor now, shall we? It is getting quite dark as well…” He drifted off, “And most importantly, you have no idea how much I would really like to devour you right now.” he smirked as he saw Ciel shivered against him. It could either be from the dropping temperature or Sebastian’s words, but the demon had decided to choose the later option.

Pulling his master up and carrying him bridal style, the demon raced back into the manor and ran straight into the master’s bedroom.

-About 10 minutes later-

Shutting the door with his long legs, Sebastian practically threw Ciel onto the soft mattress after sharing another long passionate kiss on the way back. In less than a second, he pounced onto his vulnerable prey and attacked his neck, continuing to leave more love bites onto the soft skin.

The boy under him elicited loud erotic sounds from such sensations-a result of Sebastian’s sinful lips. His clothes were soon tore off by the lust-filled demon and Sebastian threw them across the bedroom into a pile. Ciel whimpered as his skin came in contact with the cold air and covered his body with his hands. Sebastian looked at his master’s adorable act and kissed those delicious lips again, except this time, one of his hands pinned the boy’s hands above his head as the other travelled down the lithe body. Massaging his master’s now erect member, the demon growled deeply in satisfaction.

The boy silently yelped as he was touched so intimately by his lover. Sebastian’s strokes became stronger and faster, forcing him to moan louder as his climax approached closer. The older male leaned towards Ciels ear and whispered seductively,

“That's right, Young Master; let it all out. Come for me.”

Just as he finished his sentence, Ciel cried out sexually and spent in Sebastian’s waiting palm. His face blushed and his breathing never slowed down.

The demon stared at the boy, now even more turned-on after raising his finger and licking the white liquid off his slender fingers. He kissed Ciel again, re-tasting those amazing lips as he took off his vest. Soon, Sebastian covered his body against Ciel and growl in frustration as his clothes were getting in the way. He took off his shirt and sighed in satisfaction; now he could finally feel Ciel against his skin. As the demon ground his body against the boy, Ciel emitted more arousing moans from Sebastian’s teases.

After enough grinding and teasing, Sebastian gently pulled Ciel up in his laps (facing him) and played with his grey blue hair.

“Young Master,” he whispered, kissing Ciel’s neck again, “Could you possibly…stretch yourself for me today?”  
“What!?”Ciel jumped a little, unsure of how to answer the question.  
“Well, if you are not comfortable with it I can do it for you, it’s ok.” The demon added comfortingly.

The boy looked down and thought for a second, “It’s ok…I’ll do it.” he replied, still looking down. He started setting himself up as he opened his legs around Sebastian’s waist and started licking his fingers. This made the bulge in Sebastian's pants tightened effectively.

Once the petit fingers were moist enough, Ciel gently reached for his entrance and inserted a finger in. He gasped at the intrusion but got used to the feeling. He then inserted the second finger, then another one.

By the time he shoved four fingers in him he was mewling loudly. Sebastian’s stare never stopped as Ciel continued pleasuring himself. The bluenette could sense Sebastian’s lustful stare and blushed at the thought.

"Sebas-sebastian...ah-..I-I feel weird..ah!"

Unable to hold in any further, the butler pulled Ciel’s fragile body closer against his own.  
“Young Master, may I enter now?” he asked, trying to sound calm but ended up sounding desperate.

Ciel nodded and removed his fingers which were moist after thrusting into himself for a while. The butler pinned the boy down onto the bed and unzipped his pants. He positioned himself over the lithe body underneath and pushed gently into Ciel. Both lovers groaned in satisfaction as their bodies finally connected as one.

Waiting for Ciel to adjust the intrusion, Sebastian planted kisses on the boy's cheeks while massaging the smooth back. Soon, when Ciel nodded his head, indicating that he was ready, Sebastian thrusted softly, slowly building up a pace. His thrusts quickened when he found Ciel’s prostate, which made the master cry out erotically. He smirked at his lover’s reaction and attempted to reach the boy’s pleasurable spot again. It was not long when Sebastian thrusted into Ciel harshly, each time hitting the boy’s prostate perfectly.

Ciel mewled loudly every time Sebastian thrust into him, hitting the right places perfectly. He clenched around Sebastian’s member in response, and made the demon growl lowly as he thrust into the boy with more force each time. Soon, their bodies heated up as the lovemaking session became more intense.

Although it was freezing outside the manor, the heat inside the room was able to replace a burning heater-it was full of Ciel’s slightly high-pitched moans, along with Sebastian’s low growls and the creaking of the bed-post each time they moved. The two bodies moved together in a fast, sexual dance as their mouth collide against each other messily. Their pace did not stop when Sebastian reached down one of his hands and started stroking Ciel’s flesh.

“Se..bastian!Mmph!” Ciel silently screamed as he could sense his second climax approaching, “If..you…d-o! that..I wil...!” his sentence was incoherent as his body was practically sliding across the mattress since Sebastian was thrusting into him at such great force and speed. He was almost screaming now at the uncontrollable waves of pleasure and clenched around Sebastian’s member hardly.

“Mmh, it’s ok-ay Young-M-Master…together…” Sebastian answered, close to his climax too. He nibbled Ciel’s ear playfully as their climax slowly approached.

Finally, one harsh thrust and stroke from Sebastian made Ciel spent over the demon's palm. His walls clenched around the demon tightly, making Sebastian spent with a deep, satisfied groan. The two lovers then took some time riding off their high ends and it was Sebastian who recovered first and pulled out of Ciel. Ciel whined lightly at the lost of heat in him but let Sebastian do so anyway.

-One hour later-

After having a decent bath and some supper, Ciel and Sebastian are lay in Ciel’s warm bed, cuddling each other tightly as the snow started to fall outside. Ciel dug his head into Sebastian, breathing in the intoxicating scent and smiled contently.

“Sebastian?” He asked, lifting his head and looked at the gentle red orbs.  
“Yes, Young Master?” the butler replied, smiling back.  
“No, it’s nothing,” said Ciel as he snuggled back into Sebastian’s chest. “I just wanted to call your name, that’s all.”

Sebastian chuckled at the answer and caressed the bluenette’s back comfortably. “In that case, young master, I have something to tell you.”  
“Hm? What is it?” the boy looked up.  
“I love you, my lord. And I’ve really enjoyed everything we’ve done today. Merry Christmas, Ciel.”  
The simple confession made Ciel blush furiously as he cuddled tighter.

“I love…you too, Sebastian. I’ve also enjoyed today. Merry Christmas to you, too.”  
“Let’s do something like this next year~”  
“Baka Sebastian! You perverted demon!”  
“Oh my, I was just referring to the snowball fight, perhaps Young Master would like to make love with me next year during Christmas as well?”  
“…”  
“It’s okay, Ciel. I was also referring to sex as well. I love you so much it hurts my heart if I have one. Now go to sleep, you’ll need a lot of rest before the servants return tomorrow.”  
“Goodnight Sebastian. By the way, feel free to call me Ciel whenever we’re alone, I like it very much.”  
“Yes, my Ciel.”  
“Sebastian?”  
“Yes, my love?”  
“Merry Christmas. I love you.”  
A small, loving peck was placed onto Sebastian’s lips.  
“My love…are you sure this is the right thing to do to a demon…especially after confessing your love so adorably...?”  
“Hm? What do you—wah!”  
“I’m sorry, Ciel. You know I can't control myself around you…”  
“What!? What are you—mhph! Hah…nnmph! Ah..”

-The next day-

“Welcome back! Bard, Finny, Mey-rin and Tanaka!”  
“Mister Sebastian!”  
“Did you enjoy your stay at the Villa?”  
“Yes! It was really amazing! How about you, Mister Sebastian? How was your Christmas with Master Ciel?”

-In the Master’s Bedroom-  
“That demon…” Ciel groaned as he stretch his sore body, “So rough last night…”  
“Young Master? May I come in?” Sebastian knocked the door gently.  
“Yes…”  
“My, my. Are you alright?” the demon smirked as he saw Ciel struggling to move on the bed.  
“It’s your fault I’m like this in the morning! You were way too rough last night!” Ciel complained, blushing fiercely as he recalled more of last night's passion...  
“I’m most terribly sorry, but…” the smirking male leaned down to the boy’s ear, “it was definitely your beautiful sounds that made me continue all those lewd acts. So to be more accurate, it would your own fault for such outcomes.”  
Ciel’s love-bites-covered body reddened a few shades. "You-you bastard..."  
“Now, now. If you keep acting so adorable, I might as well devour you…”  
“Wah!!You perverted demon!! Baka Sebastian!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So there’s another quite-long-one-shot! I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this shot! The original plan was actually to end when the two just cuddle and go to sleep but you know, since Ciel is just so adorable I can’t not let Sebastian eat him up for the whole night~
> 
> “Baka Sebastian” was actually a phrase me and my friend love inspired from the scene in season two when Ciel was slapping Sebastian’s face as he was carried bridal style~~we thought that Ciel would look so cute saying that while softly slapping Sebastian! Kya! So much adorableness! So yeah this is just a random thing to share if you were wondering where we got that phrase from~~
> 
> Thank you for reading! and also…  
> Merry Christmas!
> 
> -JigglyJelly-
> 
> P.S: I’ve post the third Chapter of Double Identity just then so please give me some ideas of how you would like the story to go since the storyline is yet undecided. If you would review or PM me your ideas it might become real if I really like your idea!


End file.
